


Out of Body (That's Just How I feel When I'm Around You, Shawty)

by CyborgSamurai



Series: The Dork and The Asshole [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fuckboy Finn, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: “... What?”“I’m done, Clarke.”It was Clarke’s turn to drop her jaw open in surprise. Did Lexa just break up with her? Oh hell no. There’s no way.OrClarke and Lexa break up for a couple of days then get right back together.





	Out of Body (That's Just How I feel When I'm Around You, Shawty)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love me some good ole light angst (it's there if you squint). Takes place about a month after the events of Take Back Home Girl.

“You’re being utterly ridiculous.”

“Oh come on, Clarke! He clearly has it bad for you.”

“No he doesn’t! And so what if he does? I’m with you!” Clarke heard herself saying to her girlfriend of six months again. They had been having this same argument for weeks now. It was Wednesday night and they had just finished a study session. They were moving on to making out, but Clarke’s phone kept going off every thirty seconds. When Lexa found out who they were from, everything went downhill.

“Exactly! You’re with me and he has no respect for our relationship! The blatant disregard is getting annoying and honestly it’s pissing me off.”

“Oh no,” Clarke said sarcastically. “Lexa’s getting pissy. Better fix that now!”

Logically, Clarke knew she shouldn’t have said it. But she was too damn prideful to take it back now, even as she saw Lexa’s face harden.

“Forget it.” She picked her bag up off the floor of Clarke’s bedroom where she had disposed of it about an hour ago upon arrival. She really didn’t want to fight with Clarke over something like this. The issue with that was she was getting pissed off at the way her girlfriend continuously brushed the situation off. It’s like she didn’t give two fucks about how Lexa felt about it. _‘Just walk away for now, Lexa,’_ she told herself. ‘ _Give yourself the opportunity to calm your head then try again later.’_

“Lexa, you are being a child.”

“Whatever, Clarke.”

“You’re seriously going to make me chose between my friend and my girlfriend?”

At that, Lexa whipped her head around. “I’m not asking you to do that, Clarke! I just want you to get him to understand his boundaries!”

“God, you’re so insecure,” she mumbled under her breath. “Finn is my ex, and, regardless of what you think, he’s just a friend. Babe, we broke up a long time ago, okay? We agreed to let go of the past and start fresh. Besides, you’re the one I’m with.”

Lexa was stuck on the first sentence. Her mouth fell open in shock. “Insecure?” Clarke’s eyes widened at the realization that Lexa had heard her.

“Lexa...”

“Fuck it. Don’t worry about having to choose, which, by the way, I never asked you to do. I’ll make the decision a lot easier for you. I’m done.”

“... What?”

“I’m done, Clarke.”

It was Clarke’s turn to drop her jaw open in surprise. Did Lexa just break up with her? Oh hell no. There’s no way.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh? Except I am. Later.”

“Lexa!”

“We’ll see just how many other girls think I’m _very_ secure.”

And with that Lexa stormed down the stairs and out of the house. Out of their relationship. After a few minutes Clarke’s brain caught up with the turn of events that just took place. She realized that her cheeks were wet and discovered that she was crying. She let out a choked sob.

What the hell just happened?

But it didn’t really just happen. No, this was a result of a buildup. Like mixing the wrong chemicals. Seems fie for a few seconds then boom.

It actually started three weeks ago, a week and half after Abby accepted the girls’ budding relationship. Finn had come back into Clarke’s life and apologized. He and Clarke decided to leave things in the past and be friends. (He apologized to Raven as well, but she wasn’t as forgiving. He kicked him in the balls and set his locker on fire. “Accidentally.”) At first Lexa was happy for Clarke. The two of them were close once, and she knew that Clarke missed the relationship they had before things went to shit. But then things changed. Lexa didn’t like their reconciliation anymore, and Clarke kept defending him. Now they were broken up.

School was hell. They saw each other every day, but they didn’t speak. Lexa wasn’t even avoiding her which was surprising. Instead, she acted as if everything was fine nothing ever happened between the two. Lexa didn’t outright ignore Clarke, but she barely acknowledged her. She was polite and greeted her, but never directly addressed her otherwise. In a way, it was actually worse than being ignored.

Clarke hated it.

It put a damper on her mood, and everybody noticed it. They also noticed the way Lexa and Clarke weren’t all over each other in a disgustingly cute way anymore. But nobody mentioned it. Lexa nor Clarke brought it up so neither did they. Things would work themselves out.

Clarke found this a bit strange though since Raven and Octavia always had something to say about “Clexa” this and “Clexa” that. Little did she know, Lexa was working on something behind the scenes as a form of an apology and asked them to keep quiet about it. Both girls knew that they could very well accidentally let something slip so they avoided discussing Lexa at all costs. Lexa planned to use this break up to her advantage. When they got back together, she wanted to finally tell Clarke the one thing she had been to shy to admit. Something Abby had discovered about a month ago. That she was head over heels in love with Clarke. She ju8st needed  little more time to make the delivery perfect. It involved flowers and candles. Lots of candles. So she held off for now on speaking to Clarke. She wanted it to be perfect and surprising.

The only time Lexa actually had a real conversation with her was when she apologized the very next day after their break up about what she’d said. Clarke apologized repeatedly for calling Lexa insecure, and Lexa assured Clarke that she wasn’t hooking up with other girls and had only said it because her feelings were hurt. They talked about it, apologized, and even cried together, but they hadn’t gotten back together. This was yesterday on Thursday.

They broke up on a Wednesday, and it was now Friday. It hadn’t been that long, but Clarke craved a real conversation with her ex-girlfriend. She stopped her after lunch was over by grabbing her arm.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure. I have to go to my locker before my next class. Walk with me? Then I’ll walk you to Pike’s.”

“Okay,” she said with a small smile. They began walking, but, for some reason, Clarke felt extremely nervous to even open her mouth. The walk to Lexa’s locker was filled with an awkward silence. That was weird though because the two of them never had uncomfortable moments before. Clarke felt the most at home with Lexa and vice versa. Clarke huffed at the situation with a crinkle in her eyebrow. _‘This is ridiculous. It’s just Lexa. Stupid beautiful ex-girlfriend Lexa who I desperately don’t want to be an ex-girlfriend to.’_

After closing her locker, Lexa turned to her with a raised eyebrow and the beginnings of a smirk as if she already knew what the other girl was thinking. “So, Clarke, what did you want to talk to me about?” By the time the sentence was out, a full smirk was gracing her face. Clarke blushed and narrowed her eyes. She rolled them before clearing her throat.

“So um Lex, I’m having a small thing at my house tomorrow.”

“So I’ve read. I’m in the group chat too, you know?”

“I know. I just… I wanted to make sure you knew that the invitation extended to you as well even though…” she trailed off not really sure what to say.

“You mean even though we broke up? You can say it, Clarke,” she said with a light chuckle. Clarke loathed to admit it, but the way Lexa just casually said it hurt her more than she thought possible. _‘Is she not even affected by our break up? Does that mean she doesn’t want to possibly get back together with me?’_ She forced a laugh and cleared her throat again, a nervous habit of hers that Lexa knew all too well.

“Right.”

“Why are you so nervous right now?”

“Wh-What are you talking about?”

“Clarke, I know you, okay? And I know all of your little tells. For example, when you get nervous, you clear your throat way more times than you need to… and you shuffle back and forth. Exactly like you’re doing now.”

Clarke stilled and mentally cursed. _‘Damn it, checkmate.’_ She chose not to reply.

“And now you’re mentally cursing because I know you so well.”

“Shut up, asshole,” she mumbled looking away. She felt Lexa gently touch her arm, which got her attention. With that simple touch came a calming sensation. All the nerves seemed to evaporate out of her body. With that simple touch her heart also sped up, but she chose to ignore that feeling.

“Do you not want me there? Would that make you uncomfortable?”

“No!” She immediately responded. “I want you there. I just… do you want to come?”

“I don’t know, Clarke,” She said hesitantly. Being close to Clarke at school was difficult enough. She didn’t want to do something stupid like kiss her stupid kissable lips before she got the chance to talk to her. There was no way she was doing it in front of their closest friends. No, this moment was too intimate for an audience.

“Please?” she said, puppy dog eyes in place. She knew Lexa couldn’t resist. “At least think about it?”

She looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding. “Okay.”

Clarke uncharacteristically squealed. She threw her arms around Lexa on instinct. Both froze. “Sorry,” she whispered with a deep blush crawling up her neck. “Got a little excited.”

“Don’t be,” Lexa said back softly. That simple hug was enough to melt all of Lexa’s defenses, leaving her mind and body open and bare in her purest form in front of Clarke. She was vulnerable from one two second hug by Clarke. But that's how it always was. Clarke was like drug, always giving her the best highs and the best out of body experiences. Just by touching her. Or being around her. Or kissing her. Just anything.

 For a moment, they were lost in each other’s eyes. Wait a second. Was the space between them disappearing? Lexa’s eyes flickered down to Clarke’s lips before flicking right back up. Yes, the space between them certainly was disappearing. Clarke could literally feel Lexa’s breath on her lips, and that caused her own breath to hitch. She watched Lexa’s eyes began to droop and decided to close hers. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Unfortunately, right before their lips could meet, the bell rang.

_‘Fuck!’_

_‘Damn it.’_

Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa already looking at her. She backed away with a blush. She looked at the ground before looking back up shyly. She cleared her feet and shuffled on her feet. Lexa raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

“See you around, dork.”

She walked away to class, leaving the blonde staring longingly after her. Clarke was so busy thirsting after Lexa that she didn’t notice the footsteps coming from behind, and she jumped when someone touched her lower back.

“Hey, princess. Walk you to class?”

“Finn. Hey,” she said. She shook her head to clear the Lexa induced haze. She gently removed his hand and forced a smile. “Sure.”

He smiled in response, and they walked away together.

The two of them were ironically in the same class. They rarely sat together, but for some reason, he decided to sit next to her since Octavia was nowhere to be found. _‘Probably with Linc.’_

She pulled out her phone and decided to text Lexa. They hadn’t been texting at all since Wednesday so it was a bit risky. _‘Fuck it.’_

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**so I’ll see you at 6 tomorrow?**  
**Delivered at 1:16 PM**

“So, princess, how are you?”

“Fine.” Her responses were short and vague because her mind was on Lexa.  

“Why so dry?” he said with a chuckle, poking her in the side.

“Stop, Finn.” _‘Why is he touching me?’_

She continued to study her phone, waiting on a reply from Lexa until it was suddenly snatched from her hands. She looked up with rage in her eyes, ready to snap only to realize it was just Finn. She rolled her eyes. Finn was beginning to get annoying to Clarke. She couldn’t tell if it was because she could now kind of see what Lexa meant (not that she would willingly admit it) or if it was because she kind of always felt that way but pushed it down in order to be nice.

“Fuck off, Finn.”

“Oooh, is this Lexa?”

“Give it back!” she smacked his bicep hard. He chuckled again before giving it back.

“She replied.”

“Mind your neck, Finn,” she growled before getting up and moving to sit next to someone else on the opposite side of the classroom. It’s like he knows no boundaries. _‘Geesh, even Lexa doesn’t just grab my phone like that without permission.’_ She unlocked her phone and went to the message threads.

 **Asshole <3**  
**Actually**  
**Delivered at 1:19 PM**

Her heart dropped a bit at that. Really, Lexa? Way to get a girl’s hopes up.

 **Asshole <3**  
**mind if I come a bit earlier?**  
**Delivered at 1:20 PM**

Clarke’s slight frown was replaced with a large goofy smile. She wanted to come early?

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**No problem. Any reason?**  
**Delivered at 1:23 PM**

 **Asshole <3**  
**I want to discuss something with you**  
**Delivered at 1:24 PM**

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**something?**  
**Delivered at 1:24 PM**

So what she was fishing. Sue her. The responses she got in return were not what she was expecting.

 **Asshole <3**  
**about us**  
**Delivered at 1:25 PM**

Clarke smiled brightly. _‘Us? Like get back together us?’_ She was about to ask when another text came in.

 **Asshole <3**  
**that’s all you’re getting for now**  
**Delivered at 1:26 PM**

 _‘For now? When do you want to talk?’_ Again, just before she could reply asking just that, a third text came in.

 **Asshole <3**  
**we can talk more at your house**  
**Delivered at 1:26 PM**

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**okay fine. I suppose I could exercise my patience**  
**Delivered at 1:26 PM**

She felt eyes on her so she glanced up and noticed her teacher glaring daggers at her. She smiled apologetically and waited to text after he shook his head and resumed his lesson. Ten minutes later, she replied to Lexa.

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**gotta go. Pike’s glaring at me**  
**Delivered at 1:37 PM**

 **Asshole <3**  
**I bid you farewell. Until tomorrow, Clarke**  
**Delivered at 1:37 PM**

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**May we meet again**  
**Delivered at 1:37 PM**

The entire conversation had Clarke on cloud nine. She couldn’t stop smiling like a lovesick puppy. She was so caught up in the things that Lexa made her feel that she didn’t notice the eyes on her from across the classroom.

Finn was seething. He knew for a fact that Clarke was texting Lexa, and he couldn’t stand that. He was supposed to be making Clarke smile like that.

 _‘I’ll just fix this tomorrow at the gathering,’_ he thought. He reconsidered. _‘No. Before it, we don’t need an audience. Besides, there’s no need to embarrass Lexa in front of her friends. I’ll be nice about stealing her woman,’_ he thought “nobly.” He returned his gaze to Pike’s lesson, smirk firmly in place as he thought about how Clarke would soon be his girlfriend once again.

The remainder of the day was fairly uneventful. Finn was still being his annoying self, following Clarke around. Lexa and Clarke didn’t really speak since their text conversation.

The day ended, and Saturday came.

“So what’s got you so down and weird these past few days, princess?” Finn asked Clarke. He did have a point. Clarke hadn’t really been acting like herself. She has been in her head more often than not. And also really moody.

The Saturday felt like a lazy one so the two were sitting outside her house lounging around in the backyard. They were still waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. Yesterday she invited Lexa and told her that everybody was coming around six. She really hoped she would come.

Speaking of everyone coming at six, she was slightly confused at Finn arriving super early (like seriously the dude came at three) but believed his excuse of not want to deal with his mind-numbing boredom any longer.

She sighed, deciding to speak up about the break up that nobody officially knew about but somehow still knew about. “Lexa and I...”

She coincidentally didn’t see his subtle eye roll at the mention of Lexa.

“We had a fight and broke up this past Wednesday...”

She also missed the way his face perked up at the news. He somehow missed out on that fact even though his attention was permanently stuck on all things Clarke. And yes, in a totally unflattering creepy way. _‘This is my chance,_ ’ he thought.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” he said with all the sympathy he could muster. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t really know. It all happened so fast. I was hoping to talk to her... if she even shows.”

“Clarke,” he sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything... but last I saw Lexa, and she was getting cozy with that cheerleader again.”

It, of course, was a lie because Lexa wanted absolutely nothing to do with anybody else. She only had eyes for Clarke. Everybody knew that. Logically, Clarke knew this, but Finn wouldn’t lie to her, right? And Lexa is single. Single Lexa is totally different than the tender girlfriend she had the pleasure of loving these past six months.

Did she just say love? Did she actually love Lexa? They hadn’t gotten that far yet. ‘ _Mighty fine time to realize that you love her, Clarke,’_ she thought to herself sadly. She didn’t realize the tears streaming down her face until Finn reached over to gently wipe away her tears. She looked down as she tried to hold in her tears.

“Clarke,” he trailed off softly. The way he said her name opened the floodgates. She was sobbing.

After a few minutes she pulled herself together because, honestly, she hated being vulnerable in front of anyone who wasn’t Lexa. Her sobs calmed to rough sniffles, and her rough sniffles calmed to a comfortable silence with occasional sniffles.

 _‘She’s vulnerable. It’s time to take what’s mine,’_ he thought to himself.

“I hate to see you so hurt, Clarke.” His gaze fell slightly behind Clarke as he noticed something moving in the background towards their way. He smirked as the approaching figure made eye contact with him.

He then directed his gaze back to Clarke who was still looking down. He took two fingers and gently lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye.

“She doesn’t deserve you,” he said. Before Clarke even had the chance to process his words and defend Lexa, his lips were on hers. She froze.

There was a soft thud in the background causing her to abruptly break away from the kiss. She closed her eyes and hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was. She slowly turned and her heart dropped.

“Lex...” she whispered brokenly. She noticed a bouquet of flowers on the ground next to a box of chocolates. Had she come to make up with her? She looked back into Lexa’s eyes and saw pain clear as day shining in them, despite her stoic expression.

She stood up and took a step towards her. This snapped Lexa out of her daze. She took a few steps back, shaking her head. “Just a friend, right?” She said just loud enough to barely be heard across the yard, even though it was deafly silent.

Finn was mildly confused by that, but he was amused. He watched it play out with a bright smile on his face. Lexa was not. She sent him a glare that wiped the smile right off.

Before Clarke could even respond, Lexa turned and disappeared from sight. She desperately wanted to go after her, but she had to deal with Finn. No way was she leaving him here. And he needed a good slap. She heard tires screech and zoom down the street.

She turned around to face him. And boy was she seething.

“Finn,” she growled out. “Why did you do that?”

“I miss you Clarke,” he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. “She doesn’t deserve you. You belong with me, and she needed to see that. I messed up when I cheated on you a year and a half ago. I can treat you way b-“

He reached up and touched his burning cheek. He was sure a Clarke sized handprint was highlighted on the side of his face.

“What the fuck?!”

“No! You don’t get to be upset! You saw her standing right there, didn’t you?”

He didn’t reply so she smacked him again, this time in the arm. “Didn’t you?”

He laughed. “Oh come on, Clarke. Lexa is just a-...” she cut him off with the meanest glare he has ever seen from her.

“Don’t,” she said lowly. “She was fucking right about you and I was a fool not to listen. Don’t ever say anything about the girl I love. Get. Out.”

“Princess...”

“GET OUT! And stay the fuck away from me, Collins.” She shook her head in anger. “Lex was right about you.”

After looking at the seriousness on her face for a few seconds, he conceded. He had to play it off for his “man pride” though. So, with his last bit of dignity, he scoffed. “Don’t come running to me later. Bye, Princess.”

He got up and left. She sent off a group text to Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Luna telling them that there was a situation and she’d be a little late but they could still chill in the backyard. She sent another, separate text to Lexa.

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**Lexa... please let’s talk this out.**  
**Delivered at 5:36 PM**

 **Asshole <3**  
**whatever, Clarke. You’re single so you can kiss who you want.**  
**Delivered at 5:37 PM**

That broke Clarke’s heart just a little bit more. God, she really fucked up. In her defense, Finn had the good guy act down pact until just now. She honestly thought that Lexa was jealous for no reason which, now that she thought about it, made no sense. Lexa trusted her more than anything in the world. She never even showed a hint of jealousy towards anyone besides Finn. Lexa never gave attention to things like that. In fact, before Finn came along, she was convinced that Lexa didn’t possess the ability to _get_ jealous.

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**Lex please**  
**Delivered at 5:37 PM**

 **Asshole <3**  
**fine. give me five minutes**  
**Delivered at 5:37 PM**

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**where?**  
**Delivered at 5:37 PM**

 **Asshole <3**  
**I’ll meet you at your house**  
**Delivered at 5:38 PM**

 **Ai Hodnes**  
**okay, please be safe**  
**Delivered at 5:38 PM**

Lexa didn’t reply, but Clarke really wasn’t expecting her to if she was being honest. She just hoped they could fix things.

True to her word, Lexa pulled up exactly five minutes later.

“Get in,” She said. She leaned over to the other side of the car and pushed it open. Even pissed and hurt she still opened doors for her. Clarke’s heart stuttered. She got in and closed the door behind her. Lexa sped off down the street in the direction of the nearest park.

They were still in silence as they got out and walked towards the empty benches on the farthest side of the park.

“I didn’t kiss him, Lex.”

“I know.”

“God, you were right and I’m so sorry I didn’t listen, baby. I’m sorry,” she began tearfully, not even registering Lexa’s words. “I don’t want him, Lex. I want you. I don’t like being without you. I just, I love you so much and I don’t want us to be over.”

Lexa froze at her words. Did she just..?

At Lexa’s silence, Clarke realized what she said. She also froze and flushed bright red. “I.. uh.” She was lost for words because she honestly hadn’t meant to say it yet. It wasn’t the right time. She also couldn’t take them back because she did mean them. “Fuck,” she whispered. Leave it to Clarke to butcher their first epic declaration of love to each other.

Lexa leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, and she immediately melted into the kiss. She missed those soft, warm lips and the person they belonged to. It ended all too soon for Clarke’s liking. She subconsciously chased after Lexa’s lips in search for more sweet, sweet sugar.

“Clarke,” she said. “We should talk.”

Clarke’s face dropped. That definitely couldn’t be good. Those are break up words. Well, technically, they were already broken up, but at least there was hope. Now Lexa was shattering that hope. “Okay,” she mumbled, expression crestfallen.

Lexa was unaware of how the words sounded and grew confused at Clarke’s response, but chose to ignore it for the time being. They needed to have this talk in order to begin repairing their relationship. She’d ask about it later.

“I want to be with you, Clarke, I do, but...”

“But?”

“But I don’t want to deal with Finn. He wants you, Clarke.”

“I-I know. God, I’m so stupid. I should’ve listened to you, and I hope it’s not too late. Him and I are done, Lex. I don’t ever want to talk to him again.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah... we talked about it, and we have a lot more talking to do, but... for right now I just want to hold you. I missed you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart sped up. “I missed you too,” she mumbled before pressing her body deliciously close to Lexa’s. “Can we...” she trailed off with an unsure look on her face and a slight blush. Maybe asking Lexa that right now would be pushing it, and she really didn’t want to do that. “Never mind.”

Lexa looked down at the girl in her arms. She quirked her eyebrow up at her unusual shy behavior. “What is it?” She gently coaxed. She knew that it was something Clarke really wanted to say. She could easily tell.

“It’s nothing, really,” she shyly said.

“Clarke. I know you,” she gently reminded her.

“I-I just,” she rolled her eyes at her own shyness. “I was wondering if we could be together again… in a girlfriends type of way,” she rushed out avoiding eye contact like the plague. Two fingers touched under her chin and guided her gaze to waiting eyes. This time she was not disappointed at the eyes that were looking back at her.

“Will you be my girlfriend again, Clarke Griffin?”

“Yes. As long as you’ll be mine again, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa kissed her softly again. “Of course, Clarke.” They smiled at each other all doped up on their romance. They were both just happy to be right back where they belonged.

Clarke stayed in Lexa’s arms until she noticed that it was well after six. Time flew by while they were simply enjoying each other’s company. She had dozens of texts from her friends asking where she was.

She also had a couple from Finn but she decided to ignore them and block the number.

Her and Lexa rode back to her place in a comfortable silence. They got out of Lexa’s car and walked around to the backyard hand in hand. Right before they reached everyone, Lexa tugged at Clarke’s hand causing her to turn around.

“I love you too, dork,” she whispered pressing their lips together in the most loving kiss. When they pulled away, both were smiling brightly. "You totally ruined my plan to woo you and to tell you that I love you first by the way," she pouted. "It involved candles and flowers and a picnic by th-" Clarke couldn’t resist Lexa’s pouty lips and pulled her back in for round two, effectively cutting off her train of thought.

“Break it up you two!” Raven projected from across the yard. “It’s party time.”

They pulled away with a chuckle and went to join their friends. They got closer and sat with their closest friends. 

“I’m glad you finally talked to Clarke,” Luna said. “Man was Anya and I two seconds away from killing you… I’m pretty sure Aden was too.”

“Yeah, did everything go according to plan?”

Lexa smiled. “Not exactly,” she started, making eye contact with Clarke. “But I’m cool with the end results.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. They were together in love, spending time with their friends, and Finn was finally out of the picture. That last one was something that Lexa was exceptionally glad for. Seriously. They were happy now, honestly, what more could they want?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and finish those other works for you guys. It's just a bit difficult since I have to go back and forth to different doctors for different treatments and such. And the treatments leave me drained sometimes. Anyway, you guys don't want to hear about that. Just know that they ARE coming. I promise. It just may take while.


End file.
